Open Eyes
by rosesandanguishlover2013
Summary: This is an origin story of Spock and Uhura. Told from Uhura's POV, mostly. My first fanfic, so please be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

I felt so tired. I had had many trials over the past few days, the main being finals. After many hours of studying, I think, or hope, that I have gotten good enough grades to pass, because if I do I can advance into the upper levels of my major, xenolinguistics.I have already taken the basics of the languages I wished to master, including Romulan, Vulcan, and Klingon. I had proven quite apt at keeping up with my courses , often outperforming my fellow cadets, much to their obvious frustration.

As I mused about my courses and how I did on my finals, my roommate came in. I had not noticed her, being so absorbed in my pondering, so I did not see her raise a pillow over her head to lob at me. "Ahh!" I screamed, caught off guard and falling off my bed. "Gaila! Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at her, annoyed. She laughed. "You need to lighten up girl!" she said. "When was the last time you went to a bar? Or a party? Or even stopped studying for a few hours?" I thought about that , but answered almost immediately. "Last week. You took me to that bar down the street, remember? The one where you got drunk and I had to take you home before you passed out or started dancing on the tables?" She giggled, remembering. "Oh, yeah!" she said. "That was fun. I met a really awesome guy there But you didn't dance, or even drink!" she accused.

"Well., that was because I had an early class in the morning." She rolled her eyes. " Oh all you think about are your damn classes! Live a little! Come on, I'm gonna take you back to that bar, and this time you HAVE to dance and drink!" I sighed. "Oh all right. But only because classes are over. If this was during classes I wouldn't even think about going." Besides, summer was about to start. "Yes, I know. Now come on we have to find you something sexy to wear!" She jumped up and ran to the closet. "How about this?" she suggested, holding up the shortest mini dress I had ever seen. "No way." I said. "You're right; I'M gonna wear this!" she declared throwing it on the bed.

It took about two hours, but I finally found something I liked, a simple black mini dress, with lace on the bodice and hem. As I put it on over my the sheer black tights I normally wore with my red dress uniform, I admired how the black dress complimented my favorite black stiletto boots, not making them look too bold, like my uniform did. Pulling my hair out of my usual ponytail, I looked in the mirror. I looked good, which was what I wanted.

As I walked out of the bathroom Gaila and I shared, she said, "Wow!" I looked at her, not really knowing what she was getting at. "What?" she smiled. "Nothing. It's just....you look hot!"

"Thank you." I answered, glancing at her in the dress I had discarded earlier. She always made _everything_ look sexy, even just ordinary workout clothes. It was an Orion talent I secretly envied.

At about nine, we walked to the bar down the street. When we arrived, it was already jam packed full of cadets, looking for a party. We walked up to the bar, and under Gaila's glare, I ordered a martini, and sipped at it while Gaila had already downed five shots of vodka, bought for her from various male cadets, all trying to win her favor. The music started, momentarily distracting me from Gaila's many suitors.

Ignoring them all, She pulled me onto the dance floor, and started cozying up to the first hot guy who bought her a drink, as if she hadn't even noticed any of the others. I stared to moving to the music, finding my rhythm. I loved to dance, even though I hadn't in the past few weeks because of the classes leading up to finals. I lost myself in the music, giving in and having fun for the first time in weeks.

A little later, I sauntered up to the bar, and asked for another drink. While I waited, I noticed an officer I had never met before talking to Captain Pike. He was obviously Vulcan, but I could tell, even from all the way across the room, that he was very handsome. His face was finely carved, his sharply angled dark brows just above his eyes. "Miss," the bartender caught my attention. I took my drink and very casually walking past Captain Pike's table, sneakily glancing at the dark haired Vulcan officer across from him.

He was a professor, I could tell, from the black uniform he wore. I couldn't help but notice his lithe body and strong profile. As I was walking away, wondering who he was, Gaila staggered over, still looking graceful even though she was obviously dead drunk. "Who are you looking at?"

She asked loudly. Fearing they could hear, I steered here a little ways away before I answered.

"No one." She continued, just as loudly as before, "Was it Professor Spock? " I then asked, perhaps a little too eagerly, "Do you know him?" She answered, a little more clearly, "Yeah, he teaches my advanced computer programing class, but I heard he was going to be teaching advanced Vulcan syntax and Romulan next semester, so you might have him as a professor."

As I walked toward the door with Gaila (she was way too drunk to be out partying,) I glanced back at Captain Pike's table. Professor Spock was looking at me. Thoseeyes! A rich dark brown, but that was beside the point. Though the rest of him was thoroughly Vulcan, from his posture to the way he held himself, he eyes were shockingly human. I could see what he was thinking in those eyes, and I saw curiosity, on the surface, but just beneath was an incredible intelligence and strength of mind. Wow. His eyes were so open, while the rest of him was so reserved. I had never even met him but I could read him from just one causal glance. Walking out the door of the bar, I was a little dazed, but very, very interested in seeing him again. I cant wait for next year, and classes with Professor Spock.

In the morning, I packed my bag and got on my shuttle back home to the United States of Africa for a nice relaxing summer. But I knew that the only thing that was going to be occupying my thoughts on the ride home was the mysterious professor that had such open, beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. So don't sue me.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who liked my first chapter. This story will be at least 20 chapters long, and will have many details from the movie put in, and some of my ideas about what should happen after the movie too. :) Please enjoy this second chapter. I will update soon.

I walked along the hall to my dorm room. I had just gotten back from a very relaxing summer at home without any schoolwork (apart from the occasional scanning of this semester's textbooks) and was very excited to finally get started. I opened the door to my dorm room, reveling in the temporary cleanliness, as Gaila had not arrived yet. I unpacked and set up my things, then checked for messages on the computer. There was nothing new, so I decided to go and walk around campus for a while. The campus was mostly empty, apart from the occasional returning cadet. I greeted the people I knew and had missed during the summer.

My communicator went off. Flipping it open, a very loud and excited voice proceeded to issue from it. "Ny! I missed you!" Gaila practically screamed in my ear. " Come on back to our dorm, I want to catch up and I need your help unpacking." "All right," I sighed, hanging up my phone and flipping it closed.

Walking back to my dorm, I walked slowly, enjoying the midday warmth from the sun. As I turned the corner quite close to my dorm, I saw him. He was on the other side of the path, walking away from me.

Spock. Or Professor Spock, as I have to call him, as I am in both his syntax classes. I stared after him as he turned the corner and disappeared. He hadn't changed at all since that night at the bar, apart from the from the fact that I could see him much more clearly in the bright sunlight, his hair a shiny ebony, his black uniform straight, his back erect.

I was thinking of him as I walked through the door of my dorm room. Gaila squealed as she saw me, rushing up to give me a hug, satisfactorily distracting me from my alluring professor. "Hey Gaila," I said. In response she started telling me all about her summer, jabbering about this guy or that, as I helped her unpack and set up her things. Not really listening, I didn't hear her as she spoke directly to me. 'Sorry, what?" I said. " I said," she repeated, looking a little annoyed, " It's still early, do you want to go out?"

I sighed. " No, I want to go to bed early, classes start tomorrow." I said. She said okay, and left. I went around the room getting ready for bed. As I crawled under the covers, I thought, Will he like me? As I drifted off to sleep, I hoped so.

AN: Okay, I know this one is short, but my next chapter will be much longer, I promise! I really enjoy writing and get lots of ideas from random thoughts. Oh and here's another one: the song "Second Chance" by Shinedown, makes me think of the Star Trek movie, and especially of Spock. So random, I know. But it does. Please R and R! Reviews are love ppl!

Kisses,

spocklover2013


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Star Trek. But I wish I did!

AN: New chapter yay! I hope you are liking my story so far, and please do know that I can't update all the time because of homework, though I might update instead of doing homework. ; ) Oh well, let's continue...

Heading to class the next morning, I was a little nervous. Not because my new classes were difficult; I expected that. I was worried because I would have to make a good impression on not only that particular professor that had so interested me, but a half dozen others as well.

My first few classes went well. I sat toward the front of the class; as was my tendency to do so, and had liked my new professors more than I'd hoped I would. But it was Professor Spock that I was truly worried about, and not only because he taught two of my hardest classes. I was worried because I believed I was becoming attracted to this man I had never spoken to, and knew only by sight and reputation. I worried how this personal attraction would affect my work.

I walked into my first class with him, Romulan syntax, with these worries layered thick on my mind. But just below the surface of those worries, I was excited to hear him speak and lecture so to be able to get to know him better. I sat near the front, despite my fears, as I believed you could learn better if you sat closer to the instructor.

The class filed in slowly, and by the time everyone was there, the bell was about to ring, with no sign of Professor Spock. The bell rang, and with it in walked Professor Spock. Setting his standard, nondescript, regulation metal briefcase on his desk, he walked up to the podium and said, in a clear, baritone voice, "I am Professor Spock, and I shall be teaching two courses this year, Romulan and Vulcan syntax. This course, however, is Romulan syntax, which is very different from the language of Vulcan. There are many examples of this throughout the Romulan language..."

As he carried out his lecture, though I was paying strict attention and was taking detailed notes on my PADD, I could also watch the way his lips moved, his voice hypnotic, smooth, and sultry. Though he spoke very formally, he had a way of speaking that made anything he said sound like beautiful poetry.

Though throughout the class he betrayed no emotion, I could read him through his open eyes. He had his stoic mask of Vulcan indifference upon his face, but his eyes were fathomless dark pools of emotions just bubbling under the surface. I could tell he enjoyed the subject he was teaching and actually knew a lot on the subject. I could listen and watch him teach all day.

When class ended, I got my things together slowly, wanting to speak with my professor about his other class (which I was taking, but I wouldn't tell him that) and the standards he would hold to his students. I went up to his desk, a little nervous. He looked up. Why whenever he looks at me chill run up my spine? Steeling myself, I looked him straight in the eye, and smiled at him. He spoke first. "Yes, Cadet..." leaving the sentence open ended so I could speak next. "Uhura, sir. I found your class quite interesting and would like to ask a few questions about the other class you would be teaching, Vulcan syntax?" He answered, expression not changing, "Of course, I welcome any questions you might wish to ask me. What are your questions, Cadet Uhura?" I loved the way he said my name.... No! I mustn't get distracted by his beautiful dark brown eyes.... nor the curve of his lips as he spoke my name.... Mentally shaking myself, I asked, "Will this class and the other be spoken entirely in the language that is taught after the first session? Also, will the other course be held to the same standards you expressed this class?" He answered, "Yes, I expect excellence in all of my students, no matter the course. And, yes, the rest of each course will be spoken entirely in the language that is taught. I must ask, why are you asking about the Vulcan course?" I answered, "I am in your other class, and was wondering if the same standards were held." He said, "It is illogical to ask if the same standards were upheld if you had already experienced my class once."

He went on, not pausing, "Am I correct in assuming that you are a xenolinguistics major, Cadet Uhura?" I answered, smiling, "You would be correct, sir." He replied, " I hope you prove to be a most accomplished student, Cadet Uhura. As I have expressed before, I expect complete excellence in my students." He stood up, gathering his things. Our conversation had not lasted more then a few minutes. "Good day, Cadet Uhura. I shall see you in class." He switched to Vulcan, to test me I assume. "Good day, professor, I shall see you in class." I echoed him, wincing at my pronunciation, which sound terrible after his crisp formal words. "Quite good, Cadet Uhura, though you need to refine your pronunciation." He said, looking back as he left the room, leaving me breathless.

She had been just as beautiful as that night at the bar. Though I know I can't be affected by this, I found myself lingering on the beauty of her eyes, her dazzling smile. She had affected me even more up close than she had at a distance. Though it was completely against regulations, I was beginning to become very attracted to her, though I had shown her no sign of this. As I walked away from her, I looked back and said, in response to her reply, "Quite good, Cadet Uhura, though you need to refine your pronunciation." I am quite looking forward to my next classes with her.

AN: I love writing from Spock's POV! Hope you enjoyed that. Will update soon, though not as fast as before, need to get some more ideas. Might write a few one shots though. Please R&R!

Kisses,

spocklover2013


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New chapter up! I am SO SORRY about not posting, I've been so busy. I have a new one shot im going to put up and ch 5 and 6 are going to come soon.

Nyota 

As the weeks passed, I advanced to the top of all of my classes, and enjoyed my professors, Spock especially. He challenged us and pushed us to the absolute best we can do, not letting us slack off. He taught us and disciplined us with straight un biased grades, structured criticism, and though not overly praising, he acknowledged good work and did not waste good students talent.

With each of my classes with him, I saw that though he rather intimidated most of the cadets and was one of the most strict professors on campus, he was not much older than I. Most of the other cadets hated him because of the grades they were receiving, not actually noticing that it was the fact that they had not prepared enough for the assignments to receive good grades, and as a result, scored poorly.

I watched him as he taught, my eyes following him as he strode past my desk, lecturing. His words gained speed, his speech becoming more eloquent with each stride he took. He taught with a such a passion it was a wonder the other cadets did not see it. But then, they were only seeing his mask of indifference, not looking past the cover. In his eyes, I could see sparks of excitement and

joy as he taught. In his eyes, I could see _life_. Others saw only coldness and stone, while I could see the truth.

I never had another chance to actually speak with him alone, though we had rather intense debates in class over some of the topics he was lecturing over. He would say one thing, I another and our minds would clash and we would spend the rest of the hour debating. His eyes answering my challenges with some of his own.

And so the days went by, and before I knew it, semester finals were staring me in the face.

I was a little worried, but I had worked hard throughout the semester. I worked quickly throughout each test, but made sure to check and double-check each question before I turned it in. Finals were over.

A week later, I was walking to my dorm when I saw him. Noticing me, he slowed slightly and paused, saying "Cadet Uhura?" I paused also and looked at him. " Yes Commander?" He answered immediately, " I understand that next semester you will be eligible to be a student aide?"

I looked at him once more curious. " Yes, but I haven't received any offers yet." He paused before answering, then said, "I have found that I have too much work to keep up with. It is then logical to request a student aide, and since you show such advanced skills in my classes, I have decided that you would be most adept at assisting me." I looked at him, knowing what he was asking, and wanted to do it, and not only because I would be able to spend more time with him, it would look good on my record . "Are you asking me to be assist you as your aide?" I asked.

He answered, looking surprisingly apprehensive, "Yes, if you find it agreeable, I should like you to be my aide." I answered, almost before he finished speaking, " Yes, I would find it extremely agreeable. When would you like me to start?" He answered, looking relieved and pleased (though not outwardly), "Next weekend, If you do not have any other plans?" I answered that I did not, which he replied with, "Then come to my office at eight hundred hours Saturday morning. Good day, Cadet Uhura, I look forward to our next meeting." I replied, "All right, see you then. Good day, Commander." He strode off, in the direction of the officer's quarters. I walked inside my dorm, wondering what this new development would come to.

Spock

I was rather apprehensive at asking Uhura to be my aide, though I did need one, and she was the only student I found qualified enough to meet my standards. It was illogical to be nervous about asking her as she could only have two answers, each easily resolved. If she said yes, I would begin to help her in knowing what she needed to now to help me. If she said no, I would choose the next cadet on my list qualified enough to be my aide.

Though I knew it was not logical, I found myself hoping that she would say yes. I found her to be extremely intelligent and talented. She was also aesthetically pleasing, though I was more concerned with her mind than her appearance. I walked toward her, feeling rather nervous as I paused to ask her. She paused for a moment after the question fell from my lips, thinking.

I watched her, her long hair pulled back, and her clear brown eyes sharp but thoughtful as she pondered my offer. She said yes, automatically making feel relieved and rather pleased. It was very pleasurable to think of Uhura as my aide, and although I knew I should not have, I was looking forward to spending time with her, to get to know her better. I was very much looking forward to my next meeting with her.

AN: Hoped you liked the update. I will continue writing, though it is hard to find time but I have to, I like it too much to stop. Oh and ppl take my poll! I really want to know your opinion! ; ) Luv you guys! R&R! Review are love!

Kisses,

spocklover2013


	5. Chapter 5

AN- been soooo busy. SO SORRY! I will try to update more. I promise. On with the story!

_**Uhura**_

On Saturday, at 7:45, I was walking to Commander Spock's office. I walked briskly through the fresh morning air, breathing in the sweet smell of the sea that drifted to campus in the mornings, especially on windy days. As I walked, I wondered what my professor- no, now he was my colleague- would assign me to do. _Probably grade papers and take attendance, trivial things like that, _I thought as I neared the building Spock's office was in.

I walked down the hall. Reaching the office door, I glanced in. The office was professional and had a bookshelf on the side of the office with many books and two desks, one on the side of the room adjacent to the bookshelf and the other facing the first desk. Spock was sitting at the first desk, sorting through papers. When I walked in, he looked up.

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura, you are punctual, as always." I looked at him.

"Good morning, Commander."

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I gazed at him more closely, noticing how his eyes were softened as he gazed at me, burning with….something. I cleared my throat softly, and he started, almost imperceptibly.

"Cadet Uhura, as my aide, you will come here every morning on Mondays and Thursdays, and Fridays. You shall also come to all my classes and take attendance, observe the students, and grade any assignments that I have not graded myself. Since you are also an exemplary Linguistics student, you shall help me plan lessons should I need you to do so. Do you understand?"

I answered, almost before he had uttered his last sentence, "Of course, sir. How long would I need to stay in the mornings?" He answered almost as if he had read my mind and noticed that he hadn't mentioned it. "Please report here at 830 hours on the required morning and report to my first class at 930. Then you may leave to attend to your other duties at 1130 hours."

He led me over to the other desk. As he walked past me, he brushed against my arm, very lightly. I felt a tingle as though I had been shocked with electricity. I could his warmth, even from just standing next to me.

"This shall be your desk. You may decorate it if you wish, though it must be appropriate."

"Of course, Commander." I glanced at the clock that was mounted on the wall. It was now almost 930.

I looked back at Spock. "That is all, Cadet Uhura. I shall see you here at 830 on Monday morning." He said, turning back to the desk, a clear dismissal.

"Yes, Commander. Good day." I said, smiling as he looked me, then standing up and grabbing my bag, and starting to walk out the door, when I could, hear quietly but in a _very_ different kind of tone then the severe business like tone he was using earlier, "Good day, Cadet Uhura."

He obviously thought I couldn't hear him, since I was already out in the hall, but I had very sharp ears, being a Linguistics major. His voice was laced with tenderness, and a certain degree of longing, full of that _something_ I saw in his eyes earlier. I glanced back slightly. He was looking at me, the muscles in his face had softened, especially around his eyes, which were filled to the brim of the _something_ that alluded my sharp senses, and shining with unbridled emotion.

I gasped slightly, looking back to the hall. I was used to sparks and flickers, but not the unchecked emotion that filled his eyes now. And he was looking at _me_! What he must be feeling about me must be strong. _But what is it?_

_**Spock**_

I looked after her, gazing at her long legs as they glided out the door, her long ponytail swaying from side to side as she walked.I know what I am…._feeling_, is not right, at least according to regulation, and definitely according to the values I learned on Vulcan. I do not know what is taking over me, what this _feeling_ I am experiencing is. All I know is that I want to continue making Uhura smile at me, and looking at me with her sharp brown eyes, and have her working beside me, _with _me, everyday. Which I would be attaining, mostly, so for now, I would try to ponder on what this feeling is, and continue making her smile, and gaze at her bright brown eyes.

AN: I wrote this a year ago, I'm still going to write this, but I'm going to be busy with school since I only have two years left of high school. Wait till fall break, and I'll update all of my stories. Promise! :)-k

p.s- the writing will also get better because I have gained better writing skills. So this is not my best work.


End file.
